The Simplified Guide to Fairy Talents
by Elsadisney
Summary: Do you want to know what the fairy talents and their sub-talents are? Read this simplified informational guide. If you would like to explore the sub-talents in detail I recommend my story The Guide to Talents. It is a bit harder to read but gives more background on the sub-talents. If you just want to know what talent any sub-talent is in, then by all means, read this guide!


**This simplified guide is to help you figure out what talent any sub-talent belongs to.**

About Talents: There are twenty fairy talents. A fairy cannot choose his or her talent. Soon after they are born, they touch items that decide their talent for them. These twenty talents are Dust-talent, Animal-talent, Art-talent, Garden-talent, Healing-talent, Glacier-talent, Helper-talent, Kitchen-talent, Light-talent, Mainland-visiting-clapping-talent (sometimes shortened to Clapping-talent), Scouting-talent, Scribe-talent, Storytelling-talent, Snowflake-talent, Tinker-talent, Water-talent, Weather-talent, Fast-flying-talent, Frost-talent, and Winter-animal-talent.

About sub-talents: A sub-talent is a group within a talent that deals with specific things. A fairy can be in any or all sub-talents in his or her talent group. Fairies can join or leave sub-talents as they please, as long as the sub-talent that they are joining is in their talent group. Fairies can recommend sub-talents to their friends. All sub-talents are specifically for their main talent. Exception: The leaf sub-talent spans across art-talent and garden-talent, but a garden-talent in the leaf sub-talent deals with different things than an art-talent in this sub-talent would.

* * *

 **TALENTS**

 **DUST-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talent PIXIE DUST ALCHEMY.

 **ANIMAL-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents APHID-WRANGLING, BUTTERFLY HERDING, CATERPILLAR-SHEARING, CRICKET-WHISTLING, DAIRY, CHEESE-MAKING, and MOUSE-MILKING.

 **ART-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents DECORATION, DYEING, HAIR-DRESSING, LACE-MAKING, LEAF-CURLING, LEAF, SCULPTING, SEWING, SHOE-MAKING, STONE-POLISHING, PAINTING, POLISHING, FLOOR-POLISHING, GLASS-BLOWING, and MEASURING.

 **GARDEN-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents HARVEST, HOLE-DIGGING, LEAF, TREE-PICKING, TREE-TENDING, FLOWER, FRUIT-STOMPING, FRUIT, TREEBARK-GRADING, and RICE-GROWING.

 **HEALING-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talent NURSING.

 **GLACIER-TALENT** : This talent has no known sub-talents.

 **HELPER-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents CELEBRATION-SETUP, DUSTING, ENTRYWAY-POLISHING, PROBLEM-SOLVING, SAND-SORTING, SERVING, TABLE-SETTING, ENTRYWAY-SCRUBBING, PLANNING, WAKE-UP, WINDOW-WASHING, WING-WASHING, DISHWASHING, LAUNDRY, DANDELION-FLUFF-SORTING, and SPIDERWEB-UNTANGLING.

 **KITCHEN-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents BAKING, COOKING, BREAD-BUTTERING, EGG-COLLECTING, HOLE-IN-CHEESE-PUNCHING, LARDER, SALT-SIFTING, TEA-MAKING, CONFECTIONER, OLIVE-PRESSING, PEA-SHELLING, and PRETZEL-TWISTING.

 **LIGHT-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talent STAR-COUNTING.

 **MAINLAND-VISITING-CLAPPING-TALENT** : This talent has no sub-talents due to there being only one fairy of this talent.

 **SCOUTING-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents MINING, FAR-LISTENING, FERN-SPOTTING, and FOREST.

 **SCRIBE-TALENT** : This talent has no known sub-talents.

 **STORYTELLING-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents ACTING, MUSIC, SINGING, TALL-TALE-TELLING, and PERFORMING.

 **SNOWFLAKE-TALENT** : This talent has no known sub-talents.

 **TINKER-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents BASKET-WEAVING, BOAT-MAKING, CARPENTING, CHAIR, CROWN-REPAIRING, DOORKNOB, GRASS-WEAVING, KEY-HOLE-DESIGN, KNOT-TYING, MASONRY, SCRAP-METAL-RECOVERY, SCRAP-METAL-SORTING, WEAVING, PEBBLE, and POTS-AND-PANS.

 **WATER-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talent BATH-DRAWING.

 **WEATHER-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talent STORM.

 **FAST-FLYING-TALENT** : This talent contains the sub-talents MESSAGE and SUMMONING.

 **FROST-TALENT** : This talent has no known sub-talents.

 **WINTER-ANIMAL-TALENT** : This talent has no known sub-talents.


End file.
